Letters
by Lost In The Stars
Summary: “We’ll write letters, Katniss,” says Peeta from behind me. “It will be better, anyway. Give them a piece of us to hold on to.” - Catching Fire. My version of their letters.
1. Peeta

**Disclaimer**: The chances of me being Suzanne Collins are about as high as the chances of me being J.K. Rowling—which believe me, are pretty low.

I reread _Catching Fire_ today and was inspired by this passage:

"We'll write letters, Katniss," says Peeta from behind me. "It will be better, anyway. Give them a piece of us to hold on to."

So here's what I came up with based off that. It's their letters to each other. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Katniss,_

_You've just fallen asleep. Finally. I've been waiting for hours, for some reason, you're especially restless tonight. I won't pretend that I don't know why. It's obvious. You keep saying my name, and telling me not to die. If you're reading this letter, then I'm guessing I'm dead, and I don't need to hear your nightmares to know that you'll be blaming yourself. Please, don't. _

_I just want you to know that I'm alright. Where ever I am. I'm happier this way—you've got to know that deep down—that this is better. That I couldn't live without you. That I wouldn't live without you. I won't get sentimental with you, because I know you get uncomfortable, but it's the truth—I wouldn't be able to. _

_Please, do me one favor. I think you know what it is. Please_, please_—don't stop living after my death. If you could, live for the both of us. Watch all the sunsets you can, and love as much as you can. _

_Let Gale in. Let your mother in. They love you. They need you, just as much as you need them. _

_And hopefully one day, when you are free from the Capitol, you'll allow yourself true happiness with him. You both deserve that._

_I don't regret anything, Katniss—none of it. These past months I've had with you…they made life worth it for me. Truly. I'm fine with dying, if it means you surviving. It's been that way since the beginning. _

_Know that I love you. That I always have. And I won't ever stop. _

_-Peeta_

_Please don't forget—I died so you could live, so don't shut him out. You know who I mean._

* * *

**A/N:** I hate short things, so there might be one more chapter with Katniss's reaction to Peeta's. Who knows, though. Tell me what you think/want.

P.S. This is my birthday present to myself (I know, how pathetic.) But I had fun writing it. Plus, it means procrastinating on starting my poetry essay, which I really do not feel like writing...

Anyways, let me know what you think.


	2. Katniss

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own them.

So here we go. I decided I liked this style better. Instead of having Katniss write one before the Game--cause let's face it, she would never have written one--this is what she wrote in response to Peeta's letter, which Haymitch dutily delivered/threw at her after his face healed from her completely justified attack. :)

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Dear Peeta,_

_I got your stupid letter. You are a fool if you thought I'd actually listen to what you wrote._

_Move on? How can I possibly do that? How could _you_ expect me to do that? _

_Because, please, if you know, tell me. Right now, I feel like dying. Every day is agony, and every night…it's worse. I don't what to do anymore. I just wish you were here, every single waking moment, I wish it. And when I sleep, the brief moments I do sleep, I dream that you were here. With me. Telling me that everything was going to be all right. That you loved me. _

_I don't know where you are. All Haymitch will tell me is that the Capitol has you. He doesn't think they'll keep you alive much longer, but I do. This horrible world can't loose you, Peeta. If it did—if it lost you—what hope do the rest of us have at living, at surviving this hell hole?_

_We need you. All of Panem needs you now. You're the pulse point, the cause, the reason that there is still hope for humanity. You're genuine goodness has inspired people, Peeta, even more than I have. Believe me. _

_So you have to promise me that you won't give up. You'll keep fighting. I know they'll inflict unspeakable horrors to you—make you loose hope, want to give up, die even—but you mustn't. You can't. You have to promise me, Peeta. Promise me that you'll come back. To your family. To home. To the cause. _

_To me._

_I need you. I'm scared. So please don't leave me. Don't let me go through this alone. I can't do it without you._

_I love you. I think I have all along. I'm sorry. So, so sorry that I didn't realize it. _

_Please, please come back to me. I need you now._

_-Katniss_

~*~

* * *

So, like it? Good or bad? Let me know. I'm a littly iffy on whether I'll leave this story up for very long. The length of it really bugs me because it's short and I hate short things, so I really don't know.

Anyways, to those who care, I have a poll up in my profile. It's just to see what people want after Through Another's Eyes is done. So you should vote and let me know. :)

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
